Thread of the emeralds
by Anime-master1000
Summary: What if the note from Ryuuko's father never came. but the thread of destiny kept bringing her to her future. The future with the emeralds.
1. Chapter 1

Location: In the sky. Time: 6:30 PM

* * *

In the sky there's a blue plane flying through the rising sun and the people (or animals.) on it. One is a two tailed fox named Tails Miles Prower, and the fastest thing alive, Sonic the hedgehog.

Right now Sonic is catching a few Zs before they head toward their destination. "Sonic I know your just resting but we're almost there." Tails said as Sonic stirred. "Just a few more Tails." Sonic said trying to rest again.

"But Sonic we need to find the chaos emeralds before Eggman does." Tails said. Few weeks ago they found out Eggman made a secret alliance in Japan. They already found two of the emeralds that they are kept with Knuckles back at angel island to keep it safe.

Sonic knows he won't be having any nap soon, so he sat up. "So how much longer till we get there?" Sonic asked as he yawned. "Only a few more Sonic. Just wait until..." Tails was interrupted as they saw smoke coming out of the engine with the plane shaken.

"Um... Sonic." Tails said worriedly. "Y- yes Tails" Sonic said already knowing what about to happen. "You better hold on to something. Cause the landing secrence is going to be a bumpy one!" Tails screamed as his plane lost altitude.

* * *

Location: Ox middle school. Time: 6:35 PM

* * *

It was yet another pathetic day for a troublesome girl named Ryuuko Matoi. Ryuuko is a sixteen year-old girl of medium height with feathery mid-length black hair and a single left-swept red streak on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves.

As long as she could remember she never met her mother, her farther said that she died after Ryuuko's birth. But because of her farther studies, they never had a daughter and farther time together.

So Ryuuko moved out so she could have a live of a delinquent. Without any talking like her family should give her, Ryuuko became a troublesome child

"Jesus those guys were worthless." Ryuuko said as she left a hill of knocked out students. As she was coming towards her dorm room she thought she saw something in the sky.

"Hm." But when Ryuuko took a look it was already gone. "Ah I must be getting tired." Ryuuko said angrily. As she got to her dorm room door she saw a gem stone lying on the floor.

"What is this?" Ryuuko asked her as she looked into the red gem stone. It was so polished she could she her face clearly. "Well it looks cool I give it that." She said as she tossed it up and catch is it as she went inside. However underneath the gem was a note that gone blown away by the wind.

She spent hours just looking at the stone. 'Wonder where it came from. It wouldn't just appear on my door step.' Ryuuko thought as she picked it up from her dusty table.

'And why does it feel so warm.' Ryuuko yawned. 'Well I'll figure it out tomorrow.' Ryuuko thought as she headed to bed. But at that moment the red gem glowed.

* * *

Location: Unknown. Time: The next day at 8:38 AM

* * *

"Oh man what a bumpy ride that was. Tails your alright." Sonic said rubbing his quills. "I'm alright Sonic... Though I wouldn't say the same thing for the plane." Tails said as they looked at the almost demolished plane.

"Is the emerald scanner still working?" Sonic asked as Tails took a look. "Yes it is still working." Tails said as the devise beeped.

"And we are close to the emerald." Tails said with excitement. "Good work Tails, Where is it?" Sonic asked. "It is inside that town." Tails said pointing at the town. "Well lets get going." Sonic said as he speed off.

"Hey wait for me Sonic." Tails said as he twisted his two tails and propelled them to make him fly.

* * *

Location: Ryuuko's dorm. Time: 8:45 AM

* * *

Next to Ryuuko's bed, the phone alarm rang. Ryuuko tiredly moved her arm out of the cover to find her phone. When she stopped the alarm she check her phone. "WHAT!"

Ryuuko got out of bed quickly. "It's eight forty-five already, I'm going to be late. "Ryuuko said as she quickly got changed. It is true that she is a trouble some girl but she still attends her classes.

With all the ruck it the gem on the table fell of. Ryuuko caught it before it could hit the floor and put it in her bag.

Ryuuko ran out not worrying about breakfast at high speed.

* * *

Location: Inside town. Time: 8:50 AM

* * *

"Wait up Sonic, do you even know where your going!" Tails yelled that made Sonic instantly stopped. "Ow..." Tails mumbled as he hit Sonic stopped.

"Huh never thought about it." Sonic said as Tails sweat dropped. Tails looked at the scanner and was surprised. "The emerald is moving." Tails said. "What you mean Eggman got to it?" Sonic asked.

"No Sonic, the emerald is going way to slowly for it to be him." Tails said. "Your right, Eggman always escapes with a bang." Sonic said.

The beeping on the devise is getting faster. "It's closing in." Tails said as Sonic is in his stance. "I'm ready."Sonic said. Of at the distance smoke appeared and the making it was a girl running.

"GET OUT OFF MY WAY COSPLAYER!" The girl shouted as she ran passed punching Sonic at the same time. "HEY!" Sonic yelled out. "Sonic. Wait, she has the emerald." Tails said.

"Then lets go after her." Sonic said cranking his knuckles as he sped off again.

* * *

Location: In the sky. Time: 8:52 AM

* * *

In the sky was a metal orb with a glass on top. And in it was Ivo Robotnik or what the others call him, Eggman much to his choice and two of the most annoying robots. "The emerald must be here somewhere." Eggman said.

"Why do we need the emeralds boss?" Cubot said. "So lady Ragyo can further her and boss's plans." Orbot said. "And what is that plan?" Cubot said. "I don't know they never told us." Orbot said as Eggman started getting annoyed by their yapping. "Then lets ask. Hey Boss..."

"Shut up you two, I wouldn't tell you anything any way!" Eggman said annoyed. "Well that didn't went so well." Orbot said as he shift into his sphere form. "Oh man." Cubot said as he shift into a cube.

"Okay now they are out of the way lets find out where you are emerald." Eggman said in relive as he looked at his own scanner. "Aha." He said as he saw a red dot. When he zoomed in he was surprised what he saw.

"WHAT!" Eggman shouted as he saw Sonic and Tails running after a girl. "Sonic." Eggman mumbled as he saw his arch enemy already ahead of him. Eggaman pushed some buttons.

"This time..." Eggman said as the metal orb turning into a body. "I will have my revenge." He said as his ship turned into a body shaped giant robot.

* * *

Location: The streets. Time: 8:55 AM

* * *

"Quit chasing me you cosplayers!" Ryuuko shouted. "Wait, we just want to talk." Tails said as Ryuuko made a playful grinned. "You have to get me first." Ryuuko said as she ran faster.

"I was waiting for you to say that." Sonic said as he went as the speed of sound and in a split second Ryuuko was pinned down. "What!?" Ryuuko said in disbelieve. "Please just give us a minute to explain." Tails asked politely.

Couple of minutes later. "What your not cosplayers?" Ryuuko said. "Who said we were." Sonic said. "I'm sorry talking animals is new to me." Ryuuko said. "Well technically humans are animals as well." Tails said which only made Ryuuko and Sonic confused.

"Well ok... Look we came here to look for this red gem." Sonic said. "And we believe that is with you." Tails finished. "Oh yea I did find this gem yesterday but... How do I know that your just going to take it." Ryuuko said.

"Please, that gem is important and if that is taken by the wrong hands it could cause chaos." Tails said. "Prove it." Ryuuko said.

"Well well well look like we meet again Sonic." A man inside a big red robot. "Speak of the devil. We were just talking about you eggman." Sonic said as Ryuuko guffed by the name Sonic just said.

"Enough, you know why I'm here Sonic. Hand over the chaos emerald." Eggman shouted. "Chaos emerald?" Ryuuko asked. "It is the gem we have been talking about. That emerald has hidden powers that you can't handle." Tails explained.

"Well we won't give it to you Egghead." Sonic said. "Well then I guess I to take it by force. EGGBOTS ATTACK!" Eggman said as hundreds of mini versions of egg mans ship appeared.

"Come at me you scrape robots." Sonic said with confidence. "I'll help you Sonic." Tails said as they got ready for them. "Then I'll help too." Ryuuko said. "Sorry but these robots it more tougher then you think." Tails said.

"We'll see about that." Ryuuko said as she punched one the robots, it left a dent but Ryuuko had more damaged. "F***. What are they made off?" Ryuuko said as she rubbed her hands.

"Let me show you how it is done." Sonic said cracking his fingers. In just a second Sonic ran to one of the robots kicked its head and impact flew the robot into its comrades.

Ryuuko was in awe. Tails used his tails to make wind and blew away the robots as sonic kept punching the robots that got blew away. And in just a minute or so the street was filled with robot parts.

"Is that all you got, I was planing for something a bit more... You know, challenging." Sonic said bored. "Ok Sonic, but you will regret you saying that." Eggman said as his big robot launched its arm towards the gang.

Sonic grabbed Ryuuko and ran as Tails did the same. "Come back here you hedgehog." Eggman said as he kept punching but keeps missing. "Your too slow." Sonic joked.

"Is Sonic always like this Tails." Ryuuko said. "Yes but it doesn't come to surprise. Sonic beaten Eggman so many times now that we pretty much lost count. Even back then Sonic has been competitive." Tails said.

"Thats enough!" Eggman said having enough. "I'll show you my robots true power." Eggman said as the gem inside Ryuuko's bag glowed. Eggman shot out a plasma beam.

The gem short out and into Ryuuko's hand. "What's happening to the gem?" Ryuuko asked. Then the gem short out thoughts into Ryuuko's mind. Then Ryuuko disappears and reappears in front of sonic.

The gem turned itself into a katana that looks like a scissor. "What?" All of them said as the scissor absorbed the beam. "Impossible." Eggman said. Ryuuko mindlessly cut the robot into pieces and exploded.

"I'll get you next time!" Eggman shouted as he was launched into the air. "We'll get you boss!" Orbot said as him and Cubot went after Eggman.

"Wow I never seen that before." Sonic said but Ryuuko fainted and the scissor turned back into the chaos emerald. "What do you think tails." Sonic said as he picked up Ryuuko.

"I Don't know Sonic, I have to examine the emerald once we get back to angel island." Tails said as he picked up the emerald. The emerald stopped glowing. "But we still need to fix the plane Tails." Sonic said.

"Oh I think we can get parts in this town Sonic, You can head back to the plane and wait for me." Tails said. "Okay Tails. See yea later." Sonic said as he ran out of sight.

"Okay I believe I saw an engineer shop near by. Huh?" Tails said as he notice a note lying on the street got trapped by a bin but ignored and kept going.


	2. Chapter 2

Location: Revoc .Inc  
Time: 8:30 PM

* * *

At the Revoc .Inc who makes cloths all around the world. In one of the rooms was Eggman, his little robots and Lady Ragyo. She was in the shadows but the only noticeable thing about her is her rainbow coloured hair which shines as bright as a disco ball.

"So you let your nemesis beat you again Dr. Ivo Robotnik." Lady Ragyo said. "Not just that, he also got beaten up by a girl." Cubot said which Eggman did not like him for saying it. Eggman grabbed Cubots head. "Be quite you." Eggman said angrily.

Ragyo got out of the shadows and showed herself. On top of her rainbow coloured hair is white hair. She wears a white feathery dress with two straps across her dress. She wears white high heels and a silver necklace. Ragyo walked pass Eggman and said.

"Follow me." Eggman was wondering what Ragyo is taking him. "The boss is in for it now." Orbot said. "Go down like a boss uh… Boss." Cubot said as Eggman anger didn't go down.

They went to a big door and inside was a huge ball of fibre. "What is this Lady Ragyo?" Eggman asked. "This is the original life fibre. The beginning and end of all things can be found here." Ragyo said.

"So with this and the chaos emeralds we can control the entire world. Or the universe." Eggman said with excitement. With a click of the finger Threads of fibre came and wrapped Eggman.

"Hey what are you doing!" Evil scientist shouted. Ragyo didn't say a word as sparks flow through the threads. Eggman was shouting in agony but then laughing. "Oh ho ho ho. So this the power of the fibre. I feel so powerful." Eggman laughed in delight. When it was finished the threads went back into the original life fibre.

"Like I said. This has the beginning of all things and the beginning of you fullest potential." Ragyo said staring at the life fibre. 'With this power I will finally thwart that girl. And you too you cocky hedgehog.' Eggman thought.

* * *

Location: Tails workshop, Angel Island  
Time: Next day, 10:35 AM

* * *

On a flouting Island powered by the master Emerald. Ryuuko was sleeping soundly at Tails workshop. Tails was in his desk with the red gem in one of his machines. "How's it going Tail's." Sonic said as he just woke up.

"Not going so good. Who ever modified the chaos emerald blocked off the data really well. I can't get through. How's she doing?" Tails said as he looked at Ryuko sleeping on his sofa.

"Still haven't woke since that battle." Sonic said rubbing his ear. "How about you run about for a little bit. There isn't really anything you can do here." Tails suggest. "You know what, I was about to do that. See yea later." Sonic said as he sped of the workshop.

Half an hour passed as Ryuuko stirred. "Oh man what a dream that was." Ryuuko said. "Hello there. How are you feeling?" Tails asked. Couple of seconds of silence later. "Oh man god that wasn't a dream."

After that they introduced themselves Tails carried on with the emerald. "Hey where's that blue hedgehog?" Ryuuko asked. "You mean Sonic, he just went out for a run, he should come back soon." Tails said as Ryuuko noticed the gem.

"Oh here's the gem." Ryuuko said about to touch it. "WAIT RYUKO DON"T!" Tails warned her but it was too late as red sparks came out. "AHHHHHH!" Ryuuko screamed at the electricity shocking her.

"Ryuko!" Tails shouted as he pressed the off button making the electric stops. "Your okay Ryuuko?" Tails asked as Ryuuko rubbed her sparky hair back down. Tails turned his computer back on and found out that block aid was gone.

Tails was surprised and look into the data. "Interesting." Tails said. Ryuuko rested her arm on Tails, looked at the computer and saw a picture of an old man with a long white beard and had a black eye patch.

"That's my dad." Ryuuko said as she was surprised. "Yea I found out when I found out your name Ryuuko, but I thought that was just coincidence so I didn't think much about it. But I am sure now. Dr. Iso Matoi has been experimenting something but only he knew about it. He is actually one of my idols." Tails rambled on and on about it.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to ramble on about it." Tails said all innocent. Then Tails saw something he shouldn't have. Ryuuko saw the a picture and was shocked. It was a picture of the house she left behind all burned down.

There was silence when Sonic came. "Oh look who's… up. Hey what's going on here?" Sonic asked as nobody said anything. Until Ryuuko said. "I'll be out for a while." But Tails stopped her.

"Wait Ryuuko you just woke. And besides the only way out of this island is to fly my plane, the tornado." Tails said as Sonic carried on. "So hop on in girly." Sonic said. "Before we go I think an introduction is an order. Ryuuko this is…"

"Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. The fastest thing alive." Sonic said handing out a handshake. "Ryuuko Matoi, The strongest of my school." Ryuuko said accepting the handshake as she smirked.

Tails brought out his tornado as Ryuuko was impressed. "Where did you get this?" Ryuuko asked. "I build it." Tails said as Ryuuko was surprised. "How old are you?" Ryuuko asked as she see how short Tails is.

"I'm 8 years old." Tails said as Ryuuko was speechless. "Tell me your joking. Even a 8 years old can't make something…" "Don't underestimate my good friend here. He has an IQ of 300." Sonic interrupted.

* * *

Location: Ryuuko's burned house.  
Time: 1:30

* * *

Ryuuko was speechless as she, Tails and sonic walked around of the ruins that was once like a mansion. "Hey Ryuuko why did you move out?" Tails asked being careful not to dig to deep into the subject.

"Me and my farther, **didn't** have a good relationship." Ryuuko said as looked around at burned wood looking for whatever her farther might of left her. Or for her to just take.

"What about your mother?" Sonic said without thinking. "Sonic…" Tails warned but was interrupted. "Is okay, my farther said my mother died after my birth. So I never got to see her." Ryuuko said getting depressed.

Sonic grabbed her shoulder as Ryuuko looked at sonic's cool face. Then they heard a voice. "Ryuuko." It said. They looked for the voice and found a recorder. "Ryuuko if you get this, then that means I am already dead." It said.

"Dad." Ryuuko said. "Remember that gem I gave you. It holds brilliant power and that power was what led me to my death. Someone killed me using my own creation and stole the other half of that power. She is one of the Kiryuin clan. Her name is… BZZZZ. This recorder will activate a trap door in three."

"What?" Sonic said. "Two." "No no no no!" Ryuuko shouted. "One." The trap door opened and Sonic and Ryuuko fell as Tails floated with his tails. "Sonic, Ryuuko!" Tails yelled out.

The hole was deep. Until they landed on a pile of cloths. "Your okay Ryuuko!" Sonic shouted. "Yea I'm okay, more or less." Ryuuko said as blood came out of her leg and through the cloths staining it.

"I think I hit couple of needles on my landing there." Ryuuko said as she tried to stand up but failing. "Here grab on." Sonic said as he wrapped her arm as they walked down the mountain of cloths to find an exit.

**"Give me more."** Sonic and Ryuuko heard but disregarded and kept moving. **"Give me more."** The voice said. It was deep yet so familiar to Ryuuko. They look around and another voice came. _"Give me power."_ This one was lighter then the other one.

The two voices grew louder and louder. Then the pile of cloths erupted and came was a black sailor uniform and a white scarf looks like it can tie up more then one person.

The black uniform had a red tie that looks like a eye on the right and a black eyepatch on the left. The white scarf had green eyes and there were a hole in a bottom that has the shape of a mouth. The uniform grabbed Ryuuko and the scarf wrapped around Sonic. **_"Put us__ on!"_**

"What!" Ryuuko and Sonic yelled out. "How are you two talking?" Sonic said. "That's not logically possible." Ryuuko said. **"What you have been talking to an overgrown rat and a two tailed fox."** _"And you call us un__logical." **"Now come on and put us on**__** already!****" **_They yelled.

The two try to get out of their grasp but doesn't seem possible. **"Fine then I will put myself on by force!"** It yelled as it brought Ryuuko onto the floor undressing her. "AH! Get off me you pervert!" Ryuuko said.

"Ryuuko! Get off me you long piece of cloth!" Sonic shouted as the Scarf tied itself around his neck since Sonic doesn't have anything on anyway. Apart from his shoes and gloves.

When they were done Ryuuko and Sonic felt power like they never felt before. 'It feels more powerful... then my super form.' Sonic thought in awe.


End file.
